The Night Of Thee Olympians
by KaylaQueenOfTheeInsane-1993-20
Summary: Krones army is leaderless now that Lukes soulmate and twin sister has snapped him back to reality and have joined up with night world well Camp Half Blood is teaming up with Circle Daybreaker . Which side will win? read and find out. Luke/OC and Apollo/
1. Authors Note 1

I'm redoing this as I've realized how horrible my writing was back when I wrote this, I've already got it written out and I'll start typing it as soon as these stupid nails fall off cause its really hard to type on my tablet with them on.


	2. The Meeting

"Leave me alone!" Hephera yelled to the man chasing her. Hermia had left her at the bus stop well she went to get them some food for their trip to Camp Half-Blood when a guy with one eye had tried to grab her.

"No where to run." The Cyclops said, and he was right. The alleyway Phera had turned into was a dead end. "Ha, so you're a daughter of Hephestus ay girl?" He asked and seemed to be looking above her head.

"What?" Phera asked, she had always thought she was a daughter of Hades what with being a vampire and all. But she looked up to see what he was looking at and saw a holographic image of two hammers crossing over each other above her head. She looked away to long though and the Cyclops grabbed her. _'I really hate the taste of Monsters.'_ She thought and lunged forward to bite him, only for him to turn to dust. Phera dropped to the ground and looked up to see a boy Sheathing a sword who looked a lot like Hermia, that wasn't the main thing she noticed though, it was that she felt drawn to him.

"Hey, are you alright?" Luke asked Phera.

Phera nodded and opened her mouth to speak. "You…..Look identical to a friend of mine….."

"Vampire Demi-God?" Luke asked seeing her fangs as she spoke and the fading image above her head.

"Ye-" Phera was cut off by Hermia turning into the mouth of the alleyway.

"Phera! There yo….." Mia trailed off mid sentence.

"Hermia?" Luke asked seeing his sister.

"Luke!" Mia cheered and ran at him tackling him in a hug.

"Mia, you know him?" Phera asked standing up.

"Of course I know him! He's my twin brother." Mia told Phera letting go of Luke and throwing an arm around Phera's shoulders. "Hephera-Luke." She said motioning to Phera then Luke. "Luke-Hephera." She said motioning to Luke and then Phera.

"You can call me Phera if you want." Phera told Luke.

"Hi…Phera." Luke said.

"Luke you've got to come with us." Mia said. "Were going to a safe place called Camp Half-Blood." She told him.

"No, come with me. I'm fighting against Camp Half-Blood and Mt. Olympus. Our father doesn't deserve you on his side Mi~Mi." Luke said using the nickname he used to when they were children.

Phera took two step's forwards and promptly slapped Luke across his cheek. "Your father's gift." She said motioning o the bag Mia was holding. "Is probably one of the only reason why me and Mia are still out of jail." She told him. "That bag can hold everything we need and more, so no one would expect that we have all the stuff we've taken to survive in there."

Luke looked at Phera, slightly stunned by the outburst but mostly by the fact that she had slapped him. He opened his mouth and then shut it before opening it again and speaking. "He's been helping you guy's?" He asked.

"Yes." Phera said.

"He's the main reason I was able to find Phera, in my mind he told me to find a vampire Demi-God who was runaway and camping out in the main park in Seattle." Mia said. "He's told me she would be important."

'_He was right.'_ Luke thought.

"So will you come with us?" Mia asked Luke.

"Mi~Mi, I can't just walk back into Camp, I've been fighting them for awhile now, I tried to kill Percy multiple times, and after I had Annabeth and Artemis hold up the sky I don't think I will ever be accepted fully at Camp again." Luke said.

"But you would come with us if you could right?" Mia asked her twin.

"Yes, I would come with you if I could but I don't think I can." Luke told Mia.

"Cover your eye's." Mia said her own hands flying up to cover her own now closed eyes. Phera and Luke followed her example and suddenly the alleyway was filled with a bright light.

"Deliveries for Hephera Violet, Hermia Harmen and Luke Castellan." Said a voice and they uncovered there eye's.

"Yes!" Mia said jumping at the guy hugging him. "I finally get to meet you in person Daddy." She said.

"Hello Hermia." Hermes said returning the hug with one arm. "And thank you Phera for defending me." He said.

"Your welcome…" Phera said.

Mia let go of Hermes. "You said you had deliveries?" She asked her father.

"Yes." Hermes said and reached into his mail back and pulled out three envelopes, one with Phera's name on it, one with Mia's name on it and one with Luke's name on it. "I can't tell you who these are from, but Luke he's helping me smooth thing's out with Chiron and Dionysus for you." He said handing them each there envelops.

Mia opened her envelope and pulled out two tickets similar to plane tickets. "One free ride on the Sun Chariot." She said reading with it said on the tickets. "Apollo had to have at least approved this….." She said.

"He did." Hermes assured Mia and then said. "Now Phera, I have gift's from your father." He said reaching into his mailbag and pulling out a small earring jewelry case handing it to her, inside were silver earrings with an Onyx stone in them. "When you press the Onyx they turn into communication devices that operate on protective air waves." He told her. "Your suppose to give one to someone else."

"Alright, cool." Phera said putting one of the earring's in the top of her right ear where she had gotten a hole put in not to long ago and held the other one out for Mia.

"Hermes reached into his mail bag again and pulled out another small jewelry box, this one holding a celestial bronze ring coated in silver with an onyx embedded in the top. He handed it to Phera. "The ring turns into double edged blade when the onyx is pressed, one edge is celestial bronze and the other edge is silver." He told her as she put on the ring before reaching into her mailbag one last time for one last item, a medium sized jewelry box. In this one was a thin stiff celestial bronze bracelet coated in silver, it had a thicker round part on the top that had an onyx embedded in it.

Phera took the last box and as she put the bracelet on she asked Hermes. "When you see my father can you tell him I said thank you?"

"Yes, now close your eye's., I have to get to Camp Half-Blood." Hermes said.

"Bye Daddy." Mia said.

"And Luke, the only reason I helped Mia more then you and the others's was because of what happened that caused her to disappear." Hermes told Luke and then started to glow, everyone quickly closed there eyes and looked away.

A/N: I hope it's OK, I really have high hopes for this story but it was just so HORRIBLE before. I wrote this four years ago when I was a second year freshmen, and I'm hoping my writing has grown as much as I have in the last four years.


End file.
